1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for dehydrochlorinating 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoro-2-chloropropane (244bb) in the presence of a catalyst to make 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234yf). The present invention further relates to two methods for making an alkali metal-doped magnesium oxyfluoride catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorine-containing compounds, such as chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), have been employed as refrigerants, foam blowing agents, cleaning agents, solvents, heat transfer media, sterilants, aerosol propellants, dielectrics, fire extinguishing agents, and power-cycle working fluids. Such chlorine-containing compounds may be detrimental to the Earth's ozone layer. Further, many of the hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) used as the substitutes for CFCs, have also been found to contribute to global warming. For these reasons, there is a need to develop new compounds that are more environmentally benign. 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234yf), a compound with low global warming potential (GWP), is one such environmentally benign compound.
1234yf can be produced by dehydrochlorination of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoro-2-chloropropane (244bb), a CFC. It would be desirable to have a catalyst system that affords a high degree of conversion and/or selectivity in such a reaction. It would be further desirable to have a catalyst system that was analogously useful in other dehydrochlorination processes for converting CFCs to HFCs.